Dry Your Eyes Little Sister and Say Goodbye to the Light
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Bridgette and her parents are on their way to Santa Carla, to move in with Grandpa and Lucy, when they get into a car accident. Bridgette finds herself waking up alone in a hospital several days later where the doctor diagnoses her with amnesia. Bridgette catches the eyes of the Lost Boys much to Michael's disappointment. Lost Boys/OC, Michael/OC, Remake of "Cry Little Sister..."
1. Moving to Santa Carla

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie The Lost Boys, its characters, plot, etc. I do own my OC(s) anything original and a few things I'm taking from my other story since this is a remake of that.**

**"Dry Your Eyes Little Sister and Say Goodbye to the Light" Is essentially a remake of "Cry Little Sister and Say Hello to the Night" with some of the same things, kind of the same concept but not. You'll see. Also this is in third person where as the other story is in first person. (That story is still up if you want to read it but I recommend NOT reading it. **

**Sum: Bridgette and her parents are on their way to Santa Carla, to move in with Grandpa and Lucy, when they get into a car accident. Bridgette finds herself waking up alone in a hospital several days later where the doctor diagnoses her with amnesia. Bridgette catches the eyes of the Lost Boys much to Michael's disappointment. Will she get her memory back or will she start a new life in the night? Very weird summery I know. This is a remake of Cry Little Sister and Say Hello to the Night with just the title backwards cause I thought it sounded neat. **

* * *

Bridgette stood in her drive way and looked at her soon to be old home. She and her parents were moving that day, to Santa Carla in California. Her father's job got him transferred from their hometown in Austin, Texas.

"Bridgette! Can you come help me with these boxes?" Bridgette's mother called. Bridgette sighed and turned away before walking over to her mom who was struggling with a bunch of boxes stacked on each other. Bridgette took off the top three boxes. "Oh thanks honey." She flashed her a smile before walking past her to the van. Bridgette let out another sigh and followed behind her. "Look I know you're against moving but it's for your father's job. Plus this house is so old I think it may fall apart. We had it built four years before you were born you know." She said putting the boxes down in the back of the van.

"22 years isn't that long." Bridgette said putting the boxes down on top of the ones she put down.

"For that house it is." Her mother said looking back at the house. It was a simple two story green house with a garage on the side. The floor boards creaked and some of the doors didn't shut right anymore. The wallpaper was peeling and the rugs were all worn. Even though it was an old house it was still Bridgette's home and she hated to leave it.

* * *

"It's not so bad moving." Bridgette rolled her eyes at her mother who was driving the van down the highway. Bridgette sunk back into the back seat and turned her head to look out the window.

"Come on sweetie, it's not _that_ bad." Her dad said looking back at her.

"Moving away from all my friends, my life? Nah, that's not _that _big deal." Bridgette said before putting on her headphones and crossing her arms. She closed her eyes as she let her music drowned out the world.

* * *

About two days and three hours later, Bridgette had fallen asleep around six. She opened her eyes. And the night sky greeted her as I looked out the window. The only light was from the full moon and the highway street lamps. She looked forward to see her dad was driving and her mom was asleep in the passenger's seat. Bridgette closed her eyes again, just as her mind was about to drift off back to sleep she heard a loud horn from a six-wheeler. Bridgette snapped her head up to see her dad's head slumped and a bright light heading straight for them.

"Dad!"

* * *

The first thing to come back was Bridgette's hearing. The steady beeping of a heart monitor faded in. She breathed in the familiar sanitary scent of a hospital and opened her eyes. She squinted in the bright light of the hospital room, turning her head to look around.

"You're awake." Bridgette looked over to see a doctor holding a clipboard looking surprised. "To tell you the truth I didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

"Was I in a coma? What year is it?" I asked sitting up some.

"Don't worry, you weren't in a coma. It's still 1987. You were only out for a couple of days."

"What happened?" The doctor suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"You were in a car crash. A truck hit you car dead on. I'm sorry to tell you this but... Your parents are dead." Bridgette stared at him. "They died instantly on impact. You hit your head pretty badly." He paused waiting for Bridgette to say something but she remained silent. "Now I understand it may be a lot to take in. But you're going to be sent to live with your grandfather and your aunt." Bridgette looked at him in confusion. "We found in your wallet an emergency contact card in case your parents couldn't be reached. Your grandfather informed us that you were going to live with him and your aunt." Bridgette swallowed, her mouth was dry.

"I-I…" She blinked several times. "Where am I?" She asked. She looked at the doctor and quickly added, "Which hospital, I mean… and which state?"

"Don't worry you're in Santa Carla." The doctor said. Bridgette nodded. "Now, I'm supposed to check how your injury is, you were unconscious when the ambulance got to the scene. Do you remember what month it is?"

"February." Bridgette said but felt uncertain.

"What year were you born?"

"Uhh… nineteen…sixty…nine." Bridgette said before looking at the doctor, he was looking down at a clip board with a frown but nodded.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Of course I do it's Bridgette."

"Bridgette, what?"

"Williams."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Elaine and my father's is… was John."

"Who's the current president?"

"Regan."

"What city were you born?"

"Austin, Texas."

"What do you remember before the accident?"

"Um…lights."

"Is that it?"

"And uh… a loud horn." Bridgette said looking down. "That's it." The doctor nodded.

"Bridgette, it's July. Your mother's name was Ella and your father's name was James. Bridgette you _do_ have amnesia." She stared at him. "Don't worry though I'm sure it's just a mild case and your memory will return with time." Bridgette swallowed hard. "We'll call your grandfather and he'll be able to pick you up tomorrow. We'd like you to stay over-night." Bridgette nodded. "Alright. Get some rest." The doctor put the clip board in a slot at the end of the bed before leaving the room, turning off the lights as he went.

Bridgette stared up at the ceiling of the room. Her parents were dead. She'd forgotten their names. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to remember why she and her parents were moving. The doctor told her they were going to her grandpa's place to live with him and her aunt. She tried to remember either of them but couldn't get as much as a face. She sighed and rolled over before trying to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning the doctor knocked on the door before coming in.

"Bridgette, how are you feeling?" He asked. Bridgette sat up but didn't look at him.

"Fine." She said.

"Your grandfather is here to pick you up." He walked over with a bag. "Your luggage is already in his car, here's a change of clothes. Don't worry, I had one of the female nurses pick everything out." He added with a chuckle as Bridgette took the bag silently and nodded.

After changing into a t-shirt and someblack jeans Bridgette pulled on her sneakers and left the room. A nurse walked her down to the exit. As soon as they stepped outside Bridgette heard a loud horn with a weird tune.

"There he is; he already signed you out." The nurse said before walking back inside. Bridgette walked over to the car. There was already some of her luggage bags in the back; they looked a little torn up but still usable.

"You're my grandpa?" Bridgette asked.

"Don't look too surprised. They told me you have amnesia, it'll come to you." Bridgette got in the car and they drove to his house.

* * *

It was a bumpy ride but they got there soon enough. Bridgette looked at the house with a frown. It was smaller than her old house… or was it? Bridgette frowned more and shook her head slightly.

"You're room is upstairs, pick whichever one you want. When Lucy and the boys get here the boys will share a room." Her grandpa said as he walked past her holding her bags.

"The boys?" Bridgette asked as she followed him inside.

"Sam and Michael. You'll remember them when you see 'em." He said dropping the bags off at the bottom of the stairs.

Bridgette took her luggage upstairs and walked into one of the bedrooms. It was rather big, she checked the size of the other room and found that it was smaller. She'd take that room and let 'the boys' have the bigger room. She put her bags at the end of the bed before sitting down. She glanced at a clock on the wall.

* * *

Bridgette trotted down the stairs, now wearing a long black skirt and a baggy top.

"Grandpa?" She called.

"What?" He called back from his Taxidermy room.

"Is it alright if I go down to the board walk?" She asked walking over.

"You planning on walking?"

"Don't _you_ have a car? I'll be real careful with it."

"Rather have you walk; it's not that far."

"Fine, I'll walk." Bridgette said. She grabbed her shoes and shook her head, muttering. "Not that far? Has he looked outside?" She left the house and started walking. Maybe a night out would help clear her head and maybe bring back some memories.

* * *

**So I'm going to go back and edit this but I wanted to get it out there. **


	2. The Boardwalk

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie The Lost Boys, its characters, plot, etc. I do own my OC(s) anything original and a few things I'm taking from my other story since this is a remake of that.**

**Thank you FLowerchild23 for being the first reviewer ^_^**

* * *

By the time Bridgette finally got to the board walk it was dark and her feet hurt. She walked in past a bunch of parked motorcycles at the entrance and walked through the crowds.

* * *

Bridgette walked into the comic book shop and looked at the comics on display. She heard someone clear their throat and glanced up to see a kid with a bandana looking at her. She looked back down then heard someone else clear their throat and looked up to see another kid looking at her.

"Can I help you boys?" Bridgette asked looking back down.

"You're wasting your time; we don't sell girly comics." The one with bandana said walking over.

"I'm not looking for girly comics." Bridgette said picking up a batman comic.

"You new to Santa Carla?" The other boy asked.

"Just moved here." Bridgette said putting the comic back and walking around the display. Bandana walked over to another rack and picked up a comic. He walked back over and held it out to Bridgette.

"Take this." Bridgette took the comic. She raised an eyebrow.

"_'Vampires Everywhere_'?" She asked looking back up at him. "Seriously?"

"Lemme guess, you don't like scary things. You'll want to take this; it might save your life one day." Bandana said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bridgette said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "How much do I owe ya?"

"It's on the house." The other boy said before Bandana could say anything. Bandana hit the other kid's arm, giving him a look.

"Thanks." Bridgette said giving a small polite smile, walking away.

* * *

Bridgette walked out of the comic book shop and started walking through the crowd. Suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground. The comic flew out of her hands and landed a few feet in front of her. Bridgette looked up slightly when a pair black boots stopped in front of her. The person bent down and picked up the comic. She looked up and followed the person's legs to see white pants. She looked up completely and a hand was suddenly in her face.

"You alright there?" The person asked. Bridgette took his hand and he helped her up. The first thing she noticed was his hair. It was blond, wild and untamed but still looked good and it reminded Bridgette of Twisted Sister. The next thing she noticed was his clothes. He wore black boots, tight white pants, and a black jacket over a black mesh shirt. He looked down at the comic. "_Vampires Everywhere_? Interesting choice. Do vampires scare you?" He asked holding it out for her to take.

"No I like vampires; I think they're awesome." Bridgette said with a slight smile. He smirked bigger.

"You should be careful." He said. Bridgette tilted her head slightly. "On the boardwalk," He clarified. "People don't always look where they're going, ya know?"

"Right." Bridgette gave him a once over and apparently she wasn't as subtle as she was trying to be.

"Like what you see?" He said leaning down slightly, getting a bit close to her face. She bit her lip as she felt her face heat up. He laughed and leaned back. "You new to Santa Carla?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Where you from?"

"Texas."

"Ah, guess you like things big huh?" He said with a wink. Bridgette chuckled slightly and brushed her hair behind her ear. "So, why'd ya come to Santa Carla?"

"To live with my aunt and grandpa."

"What about your parents?"

"…They died," Bridgette said awkwardly looking away. "A few days ago." She mumbled.

"Oh uh sorry…" He said rubbing the back of his neck with a slight grimace. Bridgette sighed. _Good going B, scare the guy off_. "How?" He asked.

"Before I got here; car crash."

"Not a scratch on ya huh?" He said looking at her. She looked down at herself and realized she was fine. The only thing wrong was…

"Not true." She said making him raise an eyebrow in question. "Hit my head. I apparently have amnesia." Both his eyebrows went up.

"That doesn't sound like much fun." He said with a frown. Bridgette chuckled.

"No it does not." She said but smiled. "It's okay though, it'll come back to me. I thought coming here might bring back something even if I've never been here before." He nodded. Just then Bridgette realized they had walked away from where she fell and were now next to, what she assumed to be, his bike. "Wait… when did we get here?" She said looking back.

"You wanna go for a ride?" He asked, ignoring her question and getting on his bike. She looked at her watch.

"Maybe another time, I gotta get home."

"Lemme give you a ride home." He said with a smirk.

"No it's alright, I walked here I can walk back."

"It's not safe to walk alone at night."

"I'll be fine."

"It'll be faster." He said with a wink.

"You're not going to let me go until I say yes, are you?" Bridgette asked with a small smile. He grinned bigger before patting the spot behind him with another wink. "Alright." She said getting on behind him.

"You ever been on a bike before?"

"No."

"Then you'd betting hold on tight." Bridgette could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She slid her arms around his waist and felt her face heat up. He started up his bike and they suddenly lurched forward. He howled as they took off. Bridgette gripped tighter to his waist and put her head against his back. She felt his back vibrate as he laughed.

* * *

They were at the house in less than 15 minutes – she had told him where to turn and when. Bridgette got off the back of the bike.

"I'll see you later?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure." Bridgette said with a smile. He returned it before talking off. Bridgette walked inside the house. She let out a breath and felt a grin come to her face as she walked up the stairs to her room. She let herself fall on her bed. She was right; the trip to the boardwalk did distract her from everything else.

* * *

Bridgette woke up the next morning, took a bath and got dressed in a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She trotted down the stairs and looked at the closest clock. It was only around 10:30 in the morning. She sighed; she wanted it to be night so she could see that guy again. She hadn't even learned his name, nor had he hers. She really needed the distraction and it didn't hurt that he was attractive.

XX

The rest of the day Bridgette tidied up a bit, mostly in Lucy's soon to be room and her own. When night finally came Bridgette had butterflies. She was walking around the boardwalk looking at all the people and rides. Then she saw something and a huge grin spread onto her face. A carousal. She didn't know why she felt so happy to see one. Maybe she really liked them when she was a kid. Nevertheless at the moment she didn't want to over think it and got on. She felt like a little girl again. She looked to the horse next to her and felt odd seeing it empty. She frowned. Suddenly a commotion a few places in front of her caught her attention.

A group of four guys were standing next to one of the cart seats a Surf Nazi and his girlfriend were in. She saw the guy from the other night among the four. She could immediately pick out who was the 'leader' of his group. The guy had Platinum blond hair in a mullet style and had a long trench coat with black gloves. The second guy was a tan, dark haired guy with a leather jacket on but no shirt underneath. Then came the guy Bridgette had already met and behind him was the shortest boy. He had very curly dirty blond hair and a bright jacket covered in patches and stitch-work. He looked to be the youngest and was hiding a grin behind a fist.

Platinum touched the Surf Nazi's girlfriend's face. Bridgette suddenly noticed one of the boys was looking at her. It was the curly haired one. Their eyes met and he hid a grin behind his hand before he winked. Bridgette felt her cheeks turn pink. He was about to walk over when a 'fight' broke out. Suddenly the security guard came up and held his baton to Platinum's neck.

"I told you to stay off the boardwalk." The guard said. The ride stopped.

"Okay boys, let's go." Platinum said then the guard took the baton away. The boys went to get off. The boy from the other night looked back a bit then fully when he saw Bridgette. He put on a small grin and nodded at her. Bridgette waved back slightly.

"You too," The guard said to the couple. "Off the boardwalk." The boys were all off the ride but Platinum walked on it a bit before getting off. Bridgette saw the two blonds pushing each other playfully as they all walked away to their bikes. She saw the curly haired one looked back at her again before they got on their bikes and left.

* * *

**Working on the 3****rd**** now to be posted either later tonight or tomorrow. **


	3. Meeting The Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie The Lost Boys, its characters, plot, etc. I do own my OC(s) anything original and a few things I'm taking from my other story since this is a remake of that.**

* * *

The next day Bridgette woke up close to noon. She got up and took a bath then got dress in a black t-shirt with a big yellow happy face on the front and a frowny face on the back and a pair of jean shorts. She trotted down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, ate a small breakfast then looked around the house. She didn't see grandpa anywhere.

"Grandpa?" Bridgette looked in his taxidermy room but he wasn't there either. "Where is he?" Then all of a sudden she heard a car pull up outside. She went over to the window and peeked through the blinds. She saw a short haired woman, who she assumed to be Lucy, and a boy in the car and a long-brown-haired guy on a motorcycle next to them. Bridgette looked down onto the porch and saw grandpa lying down. She could see his chest rising and falling ever so slightly. She heard a dog bark and looked up to see a woman, presumably Lucy, walking over to where grandpa was playing dead. Bridgette stood up straight and started to fix her hair that still had a few tangles in it. She glanced back out the window to see grandpa getting up and two boys, Michael and Sam, getting some of their things from the car, Bridgette didn't know who was who yet but figured it was them. Bridgette quickly made her way into the kitchen. She took a breath to compose herself when she heard the door open and Michael and Sam walked in.

"This is a pretty cool place." Michael said, his voice echoing as he and Sam walked through the house.

"From _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre._" Sam said. Michael walked into the kitchen, not noticing Bridgette, carrying a weight set with some clothes hanging on it.

"Come on Sam, give mom a break." Michael said walking into the small room connected to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen. Sam was holding comic books and a dog bowl on his head with two bags hanging on his arm. He also hadn't see Bridgette so she kept quiet. Sam put the bags down the flipped the comic books and bowl before putting them on the table in front of him. "There's no TV. Have you seen a TV? I haven't seen a TV, Mike." He said putting his stack of comics down on a chair. "You know what it means when there's no TV? No _MTV_." Michael started lifting his weights.

"Sammy, we're flat broke." He said. Sam sighed and turned his head, his eye widened as he finally saw Bridgette. He jumped; shocked that he hadn't noticed before that she was there.

"Bridgette!" He shouted before running up to tackle her in a hug. Bridgette heard Michael put his weights down before coming back into the kitchen.

"Bridgette?" She had no clue what to do or say. Michael tilted his head at her lack of a response. "You okay?" Just then Lucy came in, she saw Bridgette, and rushed to hug her. She was crying.

"Oh grandpa told me what happened I'm so sorry!" Sam and Michael gave her a puzzled look. She turned to the boys. "On the way here your Aunt and Uncle got into a car crash. Bridgette was the only one who survived and the doctor diagnosed her with amnesia." She said sadly before pulling Bridgette into another hug. Sam's eyes widened.

"Wait, Bridgette, tell me you know who we are." Michael said coming over to Bridgette. He put a hand on her arm as Lucy stopped hugging her. Bridgette shook her head slowly. Michael suddenly looked heartbroken. Had they been close? She looked at Sam to see him frowning as well.

"We'll all just have to do our best to get your memory back." Lucy said with hope in her voice. "Now why don't you three bring some things upstairs and talk?" Lucy wiped her eyes before leaving the room. Bridgette looked between the brothers.

"Do you at least know our names?" Sam asked. Bridgette frowned and bit her lip.

"Michael?" She asked. Michael sighed.

"_I'm_ Michael." He said, distraught.

"Sorry." Bridgette lowered her head.

"It's alright; it'll come back to ya." Sam said patting Bridgette on the back. "We just gotta help ya remember." He added with a smile.

* * *

The three went outside and grabbed some things and brought them upstairs. They put them down in the room that was going to be Lucy's. Michael went back down stairs while Sam and Bridgette brought some boxes into Michael and Sam's room. Sam opened one of them and inside was stacks of comics.

"You _really _like comics huh?" He looked to Bridgette with a small grin.

"Yeah." He said taking them out and putting them on the bed. He started separating them.

"Want some help?" She asked.

"Sure, just make piles; put Bugs Bunny with Bugs Bunny, MAD with MAD." He said handing her a small stack. Suddenly Mike came in putting the boxes he was carrying down.

"Oh no, no, no, no, this is my room too. Pack up your little friends and put them in the closet." Bridgette put the comics she was holding down on the bed and walked to the door.

"It's my way or the highway, _bud!_" Sam said. Bridgette leaned against the door frame waiting.

"I'll flip you for it." Michael said.

"Okay." Sam said. Michael suddenly lifted Sam and flipped him. "Hey! Mike!" Bridgette smirked as Sam bit his leg.

"_Oww_!" Michael yelled out. Bridgette laughed as his yelp went high pitched.

"Run Bridgette!" Sam said as he ran past her grabbing her hand.

"Don't bring me into this!" She said running with him. The two laughed as they ran down the stairs and around Lucy.

"Mom, Ma, you've got to help us." Bridgette looked back to see Michael jumping over the railing.

"Hey, guys, no running in the house!" Lucy called after them. The two stopped just before they were about to enter the taxidermy room. Michael stopped, almost running into Bridgette and put his hands on her hips briefly to stop himself. They all had disgusted looks.

"Talk about The Texas Chain Saw Massacre." Michael said.

"Rules!" Grandpa said. "We've got some rules around here." He said putting down the box he was holding and walking into the kitchen, the three followed. He opened the fridge and lifted a flap that said 'Old Fart' "Second shelf is mine. That's where I keep my root-beers and my double-thick Oreo cookies." He closed the door. "Nobody touches the second shelf but me." He walked out of the kitchen. "Now," Michael snapped his fingers and pointed out the plant growing outside the window to Bridgette and Sam "there's another rule around here, and I want you to pay close attention." Michael made a smoking hand gesture. Sam pointed towards grandpa as if asking 'him?' and laughed. "Don't touch anything." Bridgette rolled her eyes at them and they left the kitchen. "Everything is exactly where I want it to be."

"Hey Grandpa, is it true that uh, Santa Carla's the murder capital of the world?" Michael asked. Sam looked from Michael to grandpa in confusion.

"Uhh, there are some bad elements around here."

"Wait a second, let me get this straight." Sam started. "Are you telling me we moved to the murder capital of the world?" Lucy walked into the room with two sun hats on and a bunch of things in her arms. "Are you serious Grandpa?"

"Well now let me put it this way, if all the corpses buried around here was to stand up at once… we'd have one hell of a population problem." He said shaking his head. Sam looked back at Michael and Bridgette.

"Great, Dad." Lucy said before walking into the dining room.

"Now," Grandpa continued holding up the TV guide and walking towards his Taxidermy room, the boys and Bridgette followed. Michael kept touching Sam's face to annoy him resulting in Sam smacking his hands away. "on Wednesdays, when the mailman brings the TV Guide.. Sometimes the address label is curled up a little just like that." He said picking at the label. "Now you'll be tempted to tear it off. Don't. You'll only wind up ripping the cover, and I don't like that." He turned around and started to close the door to the Taxidermy room. "And stay outta here."

"Wait, wait." Sam stopped the doors. "You _have_ a TV?"

"No. I just like to read the TV Guide. Read the TV Guide, you don't need a TV." He said before sliding the doors shut.

"You guys wanna go to the boardwalk tonight?" Lucy said walking out from the dining room.

"Sure mom." Michael said while Sam and Bridgette nodded.

"Have you gone down to the boardwalk yet, Bridgette?" Lucy asked. Bridgette nodded.

"I went last night and the night before."

"Did you walk?" Michael asked her with a frown. She nodded. "You can ride on my bike with me tonight."

"Or you can drive down with Sam and me." Lucy offered. Bridgette smiled.

"I'll ride with Michael." He patted her on the back with a slight smile before moving towards the stairs.

* * *

That night Bridgette rode with Michael down to the boardwalk while Sam rode with Lucy in her car. Lucy gave Sam about $10 in case he wanted to get something. Michael and Bridgette had their own money. The three of them ended up going and outdoor concert. Bridgette stood next to Sam. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Michael looking at something and following it with his eyes. She looked to where he was looking and saw a girl and a young boy going through the crowd. Michael was looking behind them now and Sam noticed and looked back at the girl. He made a face and turned Michael's head back to the stage. Bridgette turned to Sam and tapped his arm.

"I'm gunna go find Lucy." She said, he gave her a puzzled look but nodded. She pushed her way through the crowd and left the concert.

* * *

Of course Bridgette wasn't really looking for Lucy; she was looking for those boys. She walked around for a few minutes and spotted Lucy walking down; Lucy hadn't seen Bridgette yet so she walked into a store. She took notice of a man with glasses who looked to be the owner, a girl working at a counter and a white dog lying on the floor. The dog watched Bridgette as she went by. She walked over to a rack of movies and looked through them. She heard the dog growl and looked to see the boys walking in. Bridgette quickly turned back to the movies and hid an excited smile.

"Excuse me," She heard Lucy say as she walked in with a little boy. "I-I wonder if you would help us. This little boy is lost and I was wondering if his mother might be in here?" Bridgette glanced over and saw the boys by one of the counters. The blond one she'd met first hit a video case on the counter a few times before they walked around. The curly haired one grinned as he noticed Bridgette and walked over to her. She looked back at the movies and pretended to read the back of one.

"Hiya." He said. She turned to look at him.

"Hi." She said trying to hold back a smile.

"Remember me? On the carousal?" He said nodding his to the side. Bridgette nodded.

"Yeah, you're the ones who got kicked off."

"I'm Marko." He said with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Bridgette." She said. He opened his mouth to say something but Platinum called him over; the owner was kicking them out.

"Catch ya later, Bridge." Marko said with a wink before leaving. Bridgette smiled as she watched them leave on their bikes. She looked over to see the owner and Lucy shaking hands.

"That's my dog, Thorn." Max said.

"Hi, Thorn." Lucy said.

"Say hello Thorn." Bridgette walked over and Lucy frowned in confusion.

"Bridgette, I thought you were with Sam and Michael." Bridgette shrugged.

"I got bored."

"This is my niece, Bridgette." Lucy said smiling at Max.

"Hello, I'm Max." He smiled at her and held out his hand to shake.

"Hi." Bridgette said glancing at his hand; something felt off about him. He chuckled slightly and took his hand back. Bridgette turned to Lucy. "I'm gunna go find Michael and Sam, make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"You always were the peace keeper." Lucy said with a fond smile. Bridgette hesitated before nodding with a forced smile and leaving the store.

SPACE

Bridgette started walking and it didn't take long before she figured out where Sam would be. She walked to the comic book store and saw Michael and Sam outside it a few meters away.

"Yeah, Actually, I do." She heard Sam say to Michael before Michael walked away. Bridgette ran up to Sam.

"Hey Sammy." Sam whirled around and blinked at her.

"Hey." He said walking to the comic shop. Bridgette followed behind him.

"So you're really that into comics?"

"Yeah." He said picking up a comic. "You can read mine anytime, if you want." He offered with a smile.

"Thanks." She said returning the smile. She saw Edgar, out of the corner of her eye again, slide into view holding a blue binder. He looked at Sam then Bridgette, probably recognizing her. Sam glanced up at him then over to where Alan was looking at them. Sam put down the Spider Man comic and walked to another rack. They walked past Edgar and Alan walked up behind them. "Got a problem guys?" Sam asked.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe." Edgar said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam said.

"For a fashion victim." Allan said before looking at me.

"Nice to see you two again." Bridgette said. Edgar looked at her.

"This your boyfriend?" He asked. Sam and Bridgette both made a face.

"Ew, her? She's my cousin." Bridgette lightly hit his arm.

"The 'ew' was unnecessary." He gave her an apologetic smile. "I may be short but that doesn't mean I'm 15." Bridgette said crossing her arms. She always hated having to prove to people that she was actually a lot older than she looked. It was one of the many reasons she carried around an ID with her birthday on it. Edgar looked back to Sam.

"Listen buddy, if you're looking for the diet frozen-yogurt bar it went out of business last summer." Edgar said to Sam.

"Actually, I'm looking for a Batman number 14." Sam said looking at Edgar.

"That's a very serious book, man." Edgar said.

"Only five in existence." Alan said.

"Four, actually." Sam corrected. "I'm always looking out for the other three." Sam looked down at the Superman comics. "Look. You can't put the Superman number 77s with the 200s. They haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet. And you uh you can't put the number 98s with the 300s. Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced."

"Where the hell are you from? Krypton?" Edgar asked.

"Phoenix, actually." Edgar walked over to a bunch of comics behind them and picked up a comic. "But lucky me, we moved… here."

"Take this." Edgar said handing Sam the comic.

"I don't like horror comics." He said handing it back.

"You'll like this one, Mr. Phoenix. It could save your life." Bridgette took the comic from Sam and handed it to Edgar.

"Already have one, remember, you gave me one." Edgar gave her a look then suddenly Alan yelled out.

"Hey!" He shouted before running after some Surf Nazi's who were stealing comics. The two ran after them.

"Come on Sam, let's go find Michael." Bridgette said. Sam nodded and they left the comic shop. "You're so cute when you talk like a geek." Bridgette said putting an arm around Sam in a side-hug. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

They found Michael and followed him to the main entrance where they saw the boys on their bikes. The dark haired one looked over and noticed Bridgette while Platinum was looking at Michael who was looking at a girl who'd just gotten on the back of Platinum's bike. When the dark haired one looked away Marko looked over. He saw Bridgette and smiled. She smiled back slightly.

"Come on, she stiffed ya." Sam said with a laugh walking away. As the wild blond took off, Marko turned to look forward before following. The dark haired one looked back at Bridgette again before following Marko and Platinum looked back at Michael before doing the same. Bridgette lightly pushed Michael's arm.

"Hey, it could be her brother; his hair looks dyed anyway." She said. Michael gave her a look before following Sam.

"Come on." He said.

* * *

**Not sure when the next one is coming out. I'll start working on it later today though. **


	4. I Like Trains

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie The Lost Boys, its characters, plot, etc. I do own my OC(s) anything original and a few things I'm taking from my other story since this is a remake of that.**

**Sorry this took forever I'll try to get out the next one soon.  
**

* * *

The next day Lucy drove Sam and Bridgette down to the boardwalk. The two went back to the comic shop. When they had gotten home the night before Bridgette had given him the _Vampires Everywhere! _Comic. They walked into the shop and Alan noticed them. He hit Edgar's arm a few times causing him to turn to see them. Sam noticed that they noticed them but kept walking; he shook his head and picked up a comic. Bridgette didn't really want any comics but she thought she might as well look. Sam put the comic down and moved down the aisle.

"Notice anything unusual about Santa Carla yet?" Alan asked as he and Edgar followed them on the other side of the rack.

"No, it's a pretty cool place. If you're a Martian."

"Or a vampire." Edgar said.

"Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?" Sam asked with a grin.

"You think you really know what's happening around here, don't you? Well, I'll tell you something. You don't know shit, buddy."

"Yeah." Alan said as they walked down the aisle more. "You think we just work in a comic bookstore for our folks, huh?"

"Actually, I thought it was a bakery." Sam deadpanned.

"This is just our cover." Edgar said grabbing a comic. "We're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for truth, justice and the American way." He said pointing the rolled up comic at Sam. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Right."

"See this is why you don't have girlfriends." Bridgette said. The two looked at her for a moment. Sam took Bridgette's arm and pushed past them.

"Hey man, read this." Edgar said holding out the comic _Destroy All Vampires_.

"I told you I don't like horror comics."

"This it more as a survival manual." Alan said. "My number-" He glanced at Bridgette.

"_Our._" Edgar corrected with a glare towards his brother.

"Our number's on the back… and pray you never need to call us."

"I'll pray," Sam said nodding. "I'll never need to call you. Sure." They walked away and Sam grinned.

"What weirdoes." Bridgette said. He looked at her with a grin.

"Looks like one of those weirdoes is into you." Bridgette pushed his arm lightly.

"Shut up." He laughed. "It's not funny. They're like 14. I'm almost 18."

"You sure look it." Sam teased. She pushed him again. If it wasn't for her bust and slight curves Bridgette could be mistaken for a kid, she couldn't help it she was so short.

* * *

That night Michael had gone off on his own as well as Sam. Bridgette was walking through the crowds when suddenly someone covered her eyes. She jumped with a small gasp.

"Guess who!" Bridgette grinned recognizing the voice.

"Hmm… sounds like that cute guy I met the other night." He took his hands away.

"Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner!" Bridgette turned around to see the wild blond smiling.

"Can my prize be a name?" Bridgette asked with a small smile tilting her head. He smirked.

"Name's Paul. And your name would be?"

"Bridgette." He grinned.

"How about a ride, Bridgette?" He said. She smiled.

"Alright." They walked over to where the other boys were waiting.

"Who's this Paul?" David said when he saw Bridgette.

"This is Bridgette." Marko looked over at the sound of her name and grinned. "Bridgette, meet David, Marko and Dwayne." He said pointing to each one.

"Hi." Bridgette said with a small shy wave. Paul got on his bike and Bridgette got on behind him. She noticed that David was looking over where Michael was; the girl from the other night was with him.

"Come on." David said putting his cigarette behind his ear. The boys rode over to they were. Michael had just gotten on his bike. David pulled next to him while Marko and Paul pulled up behind him and Dwayne was in front, blocking him. Michael looked back at Marko and Paul. When he saw Bridgette, his eyes narrowed and he gave her a silent 'what are you doing' look.

"Where ya going, Star?" David asked.

"For a ride. This is Michael."

"Let's go." Michael said. She went to get on the bike.

"Star." She stopped and looked back at David. She looked at Michael as she walked over to David's bike before getting on. David smirked. Star put on a coat that was much too big for her and pulled her hair out from it. Paul laughed quietly hitting his bike.

"Bridgette, get off that bike." Michael said looking at her.

"_Michael_." Bridgette said giving him a look.

"Get off the bike." He said sternly.

"You're not the boss of me."

"Until you turn 18, when Lucy's not around, yeah I am." He said. "Get off the bike." Bridgette huffed slightly and went to get off the bike.

"Don't take it out on her cause you didn't get your way." David said with a chuckle. Paul took hold of Bridgette's hand to keep her on the bike. "You know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?" David asked.

"I can't beat your bike."

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just have to try and keep up." David said before looking over at Bridgette and giving her a wink. She smiled back.

"Hold on tight." Paul said back to Bridgette. She grinned as David took off. Then the rest of them followed. Bridgette wrapped her arms around Paul's waist tightly. They got to the stairs and Paul's bike didn't even touch them. Bridgette gasped right next to Paul's ear and he grinned, gripping the handlebars tighter. All the boys were howling and laughing. Paul's laugh nearly made Bridgette swoon and lose her grip. Paul and Marko weaved back and forth with their bikes. They went under the docks then through the woods. Then they got closer to the cliff. The rest of the boys pulled back some and Michael passed them.

"What are they doing?" Bridgette asked, her mouth close to Paul's ear, worry clear in her voice.

"Don't worry." Paul called back to her. At the last moment Michael turned sharply and fell over to the ground while David and Star stopped right at the edge of the cliff. Michael got up and came at David.

"What the hell are you doing, huh?" He shouted. The other boys pulled over and got off their bikes.

"No!" Start yelled as he pushed David. The boys pulled Michael back. Bridgette stood behind Paul.

"Just you, come on. Just you!" David looked back at him. "Come on, just you." Marko grinned standing behind him.

"How far you willing to go, Michael?"

* * *

The boys led them down to a cave. Dwayne held a torch and went around lighting the barrels. Marko helped Bridgette down while Paul and Laddie, as Bridgette learned the little boy's name to be, jumped down.

"Hit the rock box, buddy." He said to the younger boy.

"Yeah." Laddie said walking over to a stereo. Marko had a bird on his arm. Paul got up on the fountain. Bridgette walked over and sat on it. He walked around it as Laddie picked up the stereo. Bridgette looked around with a giant smile on her face.

"Not bad, huh?" David asked glancing over at Bridgette. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago." Paul took the stereo from Laddie and turned it on. "Too bad they build it on the fault. In 1906.." Paul walked around and over a fallen chandelier and over to where Bridgette was sitting. "when the big one his San Francisco the ground opened up and this place took a header." David clapped. "Right into the crack." Paul got to where Bridgette was sitting and basically stood above her. One leg on either side and his crotch in her face. She felt her face go red and leaned back a bit. He held down his hands for her to take. Once she took them he pulled her up so she was standing with him. He smirked. "So now it's ours." Paul took out a smoke and put it between his lips. He was about to light a match when Bridgette held up her lighter. He grinned and let her light it.

"So check it out, _Mikey._" He said before laughing.

"Marko, food." David said. Marko let his bird fly off his arm before leaving the cave. Paul jumped down and walked around to where David was. "That's what I love about this place. You ask, then you get." Paul held out the cigarette he had and David took it. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Paul said before jumping back up. He and Dwayne helped Laddie up then he kinda dance-walked back to Bridgette. He grinned and put his hands on her hips. She blushed looking up at him.

"_Hey._" Michael said in a warning tone glaring at Paul's hands. Paul only chuckled.

"Ahh, the over protective brother?"

"Yeah, so hands off." Michael said in an almost growl. Bridgette frowned at him.

"He's my cousin." She clarified. Paul rolled his eyes at Michael and picked Bridgette up slightly before hopping down. He led her over to a small couch across from David and Michael. They sat down and he kept his arm around her shoulders. Michael continued to glare at Paul's arm. Bridgette rolled her eyes at him. Paul noticed Michael's stare and chuckled under his breath. Bridgette jumped slightly as Paul slid his hand down her side. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Ticklish?" He asked with a grin. Bridgette shook her head biting the inside of her cheek. "I think so." He said taking his other hand and tickling both her sides. Bridgette bit harder and tried to squirm away from his hands. He chuckled and tickled faster. She couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Paul laughed while the others looked on, amused. Michael was still glaring though. Suddenly Bridgette found herself lying down with Paul on top of her still tickling her.

"P-Paul, stop!" She laughed out. He grinned and kept tickling. "Paul!" She was laughing so hard she was almost crying. He suddenly stopped and his forehead was against hers. He was grinning as her face turned red. He leaned down towards her neck inhaling.

"_Paul_." David said warningly. Paul quickly kissed Bridgette's neck before pulling away and tickling her again.

"It's Feeding time. Come and get it, boys." Marko said as he came in carrying a _Coca Cola_ box with Chinese food boxes in it.

"Chinese. Good choice." David said as Marko handed him one. He tossed one to Dwayne. Paul stopped tickling Bridgette and sat up. She laid there to catch her breath for a moment.

"Over here, bud." Paul said holding up his hands to catch it. Marko tossed one and he caught it. Paul turned to Bridgette as she sat up. "We'll share." He said with a wink.

"Guest's first." David said holding out a box. Michael put up a hand. "You don't like rice? Tell me, Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" Paul laughed. "Come on." Michael took the box and took a fork full of rice. "How are those maggots?" The boys laughed. Michael looked at David in question. "Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" Paul laughed quietly. Michael looked down into the box then suddenly threw down the box, spitting out the rice. All the boys, even Laddie, started laughing. Bridgette looked confused but chuckled anyway.

"Leave him alone." Star said. The laughter died down.

"Pretty sad." Paul said nudging Bridgette. David looked slightly annoyed. Michael stared at the box of spilt rice on the floor.

"Sorry about that." David said. "No hard feelings, huh?"

"No." Michael said quietly.

"Why don't you try some noodles?" David said holding out his box. Michael looked inside and closed his eyes. The guys started laughing again.

"They're worms."

"What do you mean, they're worms?" David said looking down into the box. He used his chopsticks and grabbed a bunch of noodles.

"Don't eat.." Michael said as David put them in his mouth.

"They're only noodles, Michael." Michael grabbed the box and looked in it.

"Nice, worms." Paul said laughing as he fed a blushing Bridgette noodles.

"That's enough." Star said.

"Aw chill out, girl." Paul said. David motioned Marko over and whispered in his ear. Marko put down his box and went to get the bottle of wine. He handed it to David as Star walked to stand next to Michael. David popped the cork out and took a drink. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste. He opened them and looked at Michael.

"Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us." David held out the bottle. Michael got up and took the bottle.

"Michael, Michael." The other boys started chanting. Laddie got up and went over to star.

"Don't! You don't have to, Michael." Star said form behind him. "It's blood."

"Yeah, sure." Michael took a swing.

"Bravo!" David yelled clapping as the other boys cheered. Star and Laddie started to back away. "Give me a ride, Marko." David said. Marko went behind him and pushed the wheel chair. All the boys, including David, began chanting. "Michael, Michael." Paul got up and went over to him.

"You're one of us, bud. Let the good times roll." Bridgette sat back and grinned as she watched the boys celebrating. They were all jumping around. Paul took off his jacket and swung it around. He threw it on the couch and came up to Bridgette and pulled her up.

"Do I get to drink?" She asked him. He glanced over at David who gave him a look.

"Later." He said. Bridgette frowned.

"Come on boys, let's go for a ride." David said with a smirk.

"Can I come or do I have to stay here?" Bridgette asked Paul, touching his arm. He looked to David, again, who nodded this time.

"Sure babe." Suddenly Marko was right next to her.

"Hey ride with me." He said grabbing Bridgette's hand and pulling her towards the entrance.

"Okay." She said as she let him pull her out of the cave.

* * *

The boys stopped their bikes off the side of the some train tracks before they all got off. Bridgette moved close to Paul and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"You'll see." He whispered back with a smirk before kissing her cheek. She saw David look back at her briefly.

"Perfect timing." David said as they all started walking along the track. Paul kept an arm around Bridgette's shoulders. As they walked she bumped into Dwayne slightly. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Michael wants to know what's going on. Marko? What's going on?"

"I don't know. What's going on Paul?"

"Wait a minute." Paul said laughing. "_Who_ want to know?"

"Michael wants to know." Dwayne said.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on." David said putting an arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Yeah." Paul said with a big grin. David and Michael turned to look towards everyone else. They were both grinning.

"Marko." David said.

"Good night, Michael." He said with a little wave. "Bombs away." He said as he stepped off. The grin was wiped off Michael's face and Bridgette gasped her hand flying to her mouth. Paul gave Bridgette's shoulder a squeeze before he pulled her to him and kissed her. He pulled away with a grin while she still looked shocked, with a light blush on her face. He walked away from her.

"Bottoms up, man." Paul said snapping his fingers before stepping off with a "woo!" Then Dwayne silently went over after looking at Bridgette who was shocked-silent.

"Come with us, Michael." David said before stepping off. Michael and Bridgette both got on the ground and looked over the edge. Bridgette let out a breath of relief when she saw them all hanging there, Paul and Marko playing around.

"A-Are you guys insane?" Bridgette asked. David let out a deep chuckle.

"Ha ha! Aren't we all?" Paul asked with a loud laugh.

"Michael Emerson! Come on down!" David said before chuckling. He looked at Bridgette. "You aren't scared are you?" Bridgette swallowed.

"Come on Bridge!" Marko said grinning up at her. She started to climb down when Michael stopped her.

"Are you crazy?!" Bridgette shook his hand off and climbed down. She slowly got down and hung next to Dwayne and Marko in front of Paul.

"Come on Michael, or you'll get hit by a train." She said jokingly her voice giving away how nervous she really was. Michael started to climb down.

"Yeah Michael!" He got down in front of David. "Play a game! Let's play a game!" Paul laughed and Bridgette almost lost her grip. Her heart started beating rapidly. "Welcome aboard, Michael!" Paul said laughing more.

"Fun, huh?" David said darkly. Paul nudged Bridgette's leg with his and smirked at her. She forced a smile. Suddenly they heard the train blowing its horn. Paul started head banging. "Hold on!" David shouted as the bars they were holding on to, began shaking violently.

"Yeah!" Paul laughed before letting go. Bridgette watched him fall and felt fear spread through her.

"Paul!" She screamed.

"Don't be scared!" Marko shouted before letting go and falling with a yell. Bridgette looked to Dwayne hoping he wouldn't let go too. He looked to her and held out a hand.

"Trust me!" He shouted over the train.

"Bridgette!" Michael shouted. She looked at Michael and David before looking back at Dwayne. She quickly took his hand as her other hand lost its grip and he let go. He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they fell, burying her face in his shoulder. "Bridgette!" They heard Michael scream above. She gripped the back of Dwayne's jacket. The sound of the train faded away as it went by and as they fell further.

"Don't be scared." She heard Dwayne whisper in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I've got you." She felt her heart beating against her chest as the world closed in and darkness took over.


	5. Vampires Everywhere!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie The Lost Boys, its characters, plot, etc. I do own my OC(s) anything original and a few things I'm taking from my other story since this is a remake of that.**

* * *

Bridgette woke up late the next day and sat up quickly. She looked down at herself and saw she was in her pajamas. She looked around for a clock and her mouth fell open when she saw it was almost 7:00PM. She scrambled to get up and get dressed, in a baggy T-shirt and a pair of jeans, before running down stairs. As she walked into the kitchen she heard Grandpa's wacky horn as he drove off.

"Lose the earring, Mike. It's not you. It's definitely not you." Sam said.

"Piss off." Michael said.

"Ya know, all you do is give attitude lately. Been watching too much Dynasty?" Sam looked at Bridgette as she walked in. "Finally; thought you died up there." Bridgette looked at Michael.

"Why-Why didn't you come wake me up?"

"Mom didn't want me to go in your room, invasion of privacy." Sam said.

"Mi-Mike can I talk to you?" Bridgette asked. Michael looked at her before nodding and following her into another room.

"What?" He asked.

"Did I dream up what happened last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Michael. The… the whole train thing." She said. "I thought I was gunna die." She whispered. Michael frowned and swallowed.

"I did too."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know…" He said.

"How did I get home? Why was I in my PJs?" She asked. Michael suddenly frowned and his eyebrows came together as his eyes narrowed.

"_What?_"

"I wasn't in what I was wearing last night."

"At first I thought maybe you'd changed my clothes."

"Wh-Why would you think it was me?" Michael asked, shocked as a light pink tint came to his face.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug. "The other option is one of the boys did it." Bridgette said as her face went pink. Michael looked upset. Suddenly there was the sound of motorcycles outside.

"What the hell…" Michael said as the doors and windows were blown open. Sam ran out of the kitchen. The headlights passed by the windows and the blinds were blown in. Michael walked over to the door.

"No, Mike. Mike, don't open the door! Mike!" Sam said freaking out. "Mike, don't!" Sam said. As Michael pushed open the door everything stopped. They all looked outside to see no one there. Michael shut the door. "What's going on, Mike?" Sam asked.

"Go take your bath." He said quietly. Sam went upstairs.

"Michael." Bridgette said.

"Go to your room."

"Michael you can't-"

"Bridgette, please." Bridgette nodded before she went upstairs to her room. She heard the water start in the bathroom as well as Sam's music. Bridgette sat on her bed and started to flip through the comic she'd gotten from the Frog brothers.

* * *

Bridgette's stomach growled and she sighed getting up, throwing the comic on the bed.

"Just when I was getting to the good part." She said sarcastically before leaving her room. She started to go down the stairs but gasped as she almost ran into Michael. "Mike." She put a hand on her chest. "You scared the heck out of me." She said with a slight chuckle. He didn't say anything. She couldn't see his face in the dark. "M-Mike?" She heard him swallow as he took a step forward. Bridgette instinctively took steps back until her back hit the bathroom door. Michael was breathing rapidly as he suddenly gripped the door frame making Bridgette jump. "Mike this isn't funny." She said in a small voice. He slowly leaned his head down towards her neck. It felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest at any moment. His hands moved from the door frame to her hips. His grip was tight enough that Bridgette was sure there were going to be bruises later. "M-Mike, what are you doing?" Suddenly she felt Michael's nose then his lips brush against her neck. Bridgette quickly reached behind her and opened the door. Sam went under the water just as she fell to the floor and Nanook jumped at Michael closing the door. Sam popped up from the water and wiped his eyes. He looked at Bridgette with wide eyes.

"W-What are you doing in here! Where's Nanook?" Then he heard Nanook growling down stairs. "Look the other way." Bridgette got up and faced the other way. She heard him get out of the tub. After a few moments he walked past her, in a robe, and opened the door.

"Mike?" He called as they started to walk down the stairs. "Michael, are you there? Nanook?" They heard him breathing. "Michael?" Sam flipped the light on. Michael was on the ground, holding his bloody hand. "Mike, what happened?" Michael looked up.

"Nanook." Michael said.

"What about Nanook? What did you do to my dog, you asshole?"

"_Nothing_. I didn't hurt _him_. He bit me. This is _my _blood." Nanook came over to Sam and Bridgette.

"Why'd he bite you, Mike, huh? What'd you to him?" Michael stood up.

"He was protecting you." Michael said. He looked at Bridgette. Suddenly Sam noticed the mirror and stared.

"Look at your reflection in the mirror." Michael turned around and saw he was see-through in the mirror. "You're a creature of the night, Michael." Sam said putting his hand behind Michael's back. Bridgette gasped and put a hand on her neck where Michael's lips had brushed. "Just like out of a comic book." Sam said before turning around, grabbing Bridgette's hand and running to the stairs. "You're a vampire, Michael! My own brother, a goddamn shit-sucking vampire. Well you wait till mom finds out buddy." He said as he went up the stairs, pulling Bridgette with him.

"Sammy, wait. Sam!"

"Stay back." Sam held up his fingers like a cross before grabbing Bridgette's arm again and pulling her into her room.

"Bridge! Wait, just let me talk- Wait a minute. Sam!" Sam closed and locked the door before running over to the bathroom door to lock it as well.

"Stay away from us, Mike!" He was pounding on the door. Sam started looking through his comics.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked as Sam picked up the phone.

"Sammy! Sammy, open the door. Bridgette, come on!" The pounding stopped as Michael went to his and Sam's room.

"Sam, you can't call them. Michael is your brother." Bridgette said as Sam dialed the number on the back of the comic the frog brothers gave them.

"He's a vampire, Bridgette, you saw his reflection!"

"Yeah but Sam he's-" She was cut off as the Frogs answered.

"You guys gotta help us! My brother is a vampire!" He listened to them speak. "Yeah all day." Bridgette sat next to him on the bed. "Uh he wears sunglasses in the house."

"Sam-" She whispered but he 'shh'ed her.

"I know you didn't just shh me." She said with a frown.

"Yes, his fingernails are a bit longer. Um, he always had bad breath, though." Sam said.

"_Sam-_"

"I can't do that! He's my brother!" Sam said frowning. "No!" Sam hung up the phone as the line went dead.

"Sam, we can't have those two help." He turned to look at Bridgette. "Michael is your brother; he's family."

"He's a vampire, Bridgette."

"He's your _brother_." They started hearing Michael struggling and knocking things over in his room. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam said answering it. "Mom, I think we need to have a real long talk about something." Suddenly Michael screamed.

"Help!" Bridgette jumped up and ran to the door. She unlocked it and ran to Michael's room. She ran in and to the window.

"Michael!" She screamed. He was too far for her to get to him so she ran back to her room. Just as she ran in Sam looked out the window and screamed seeing Michael there holding the phone.

"Mom! Help! He's coming to get us!" He kept screaming. "He's gunna kill us! Tell him to get away! No! No! Mom!"

"Sam! Stop it! Stop yelling; you're making it worse." Bridgette said taking the phone from him and hanging it up.

"Open up!" Michael yelled.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Sam said putting up his fingers like a cross. Bridgette hit his hands down.

"_Stop that!_"

"Sammy, Bridgette, Help me! Open up! Help me! Sammy, open the window!"

"You're a vampire! I knew it!" Sam shouted.

"I am _not_!"

"So what are ya, the Flying Nun?"

"I'm your brother, Sammy. Help me! Sammy, Open up!" Bridgette pushed Sam to the window. "Please. Please."

"Sam, help me get him inside." Bridgette said as she pushed open the window and she and Sam grabbed Michael to pull him in.

"Thanks, Bridge." They pulled him to sit on the ground and he put an arm around them; he reached behind him and grabbed the window sill. "We've got to stick together… We've got to stick together."

"What about Mom?" Sam asked.

"Just don't, don't tell her anything."

"I dunno, Mike. It's not like getting a D in school or something ya know."

"We're gunna work this out." Michael said as they heard Lucy's car pulling into the driveway. "I'm gunna work this out. Trust me, okay?"

"Sam! Sam!" They heard Lucy calling. Bridgette pushed Sam towards the door.

"You got her worked up; you have to deal with it." She said. He ran out the room. Bridgette looked back at Michael. "B-before… were you going to bite me?" She asked. Michael grimaced. Bridgette walked back over and closed the windows above him. He leaned his head against the wall and swallowed as her stomach was right in his face her shirt rising up a bit. She moved back and sat on her bed as he stood up. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He said.

"Are you okay now?" She asked. He nodded. "You don't wanna eat me anymore?" Michael let out a humorless chuckle.

"No, I don't wanna eat you anymore." He said looking at her with a small smile. "I'm sorry, Bridge."

"It's okay. We're gunna get through this together." Bridgette said putting a hand on his knee. He looked down at it and put his hand over hers before holding it. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. He looked over at her and she smiled at him.

"How's your memory?" He asked quietly. Bridgette's smile faded.

"I don't know. I haven't really remembered much. I guess maybe I might remember a few things but no actual memories." Michael nodded. He looked at her with a look Bridgette couldn't read. "M-Michael?" He swallowed and started to lean towards her. "Mike?" She started to lean away from him. He looked her in the eyes for a moment before he suddenly closed the space between them. Bridgette's eyes widened while Michael's were closed. Bridgette pushed him away, stood and stared at him. He looked away, ashamed. "Wh-What-?"

"You don't remember anything?" He asked looking back at her.

"Wh-wha…." Bridgette looked at him bewildered. He looked away again and ran a hand through his hair before chuckling.

"Two years ago you and your parents came to stay with us for a week. You'd always had a crush on me." Bridgette felt herself blush. "We're only a year apart." He said. "The last time we'd seen each other before then was when we were 12…" He wouldn't look at her. "You really grew up."

"W-Wait… did we-?"

"We didn't do anything." He said quickly. "But… we did kiss."

"Is that why you just…"

"Yeah…" He said before clearing his throat. "So that didn't spark anything?"

"Like a memory or-"

"Yeah a memory." He said quickly.

"I'm sorry." Bridgette said.

"It's fine… it'll come back to you at some point." Bridgette nodded. " Look… I'm gunna go- I gotta go see uh…"

"Take me with you." Bridgette said. He looked at her and shook his head. "I know where you're going. You're going to talk to David."

"No, I don't want you around those guys anymore; you're going to stay away from them."

"You can't make me. I'm coming with you."

"You can't make me take you."

"Michael, please."

"_No, _Bridgette."

"Fine then I'll walk there." Bridgette said. Michael frowned.

"Bridgette, _stay here_."

"_No, I'm going with you._" She said crossing her arms.

"_No_, you're _not_." He said standing up; he was much taller than her so she had to look up.

"I'll see them tomorrow anyway."

"Stay away from them."

"You don't have to be so protective of me."

"Yes I do. Have you seen the way they look at you?"

"Yeah." Bridgette said. "I can see that Paul likes me, I'm not blind."

"What about the way David looks at you?" Michael asked. Bridgette blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"He wouldn't stop staring at you. I can't tell if he wants to kill you or eat you."

"That's the same thing!"

"My point exactly!" Michael said. Bridgette sighed.

"Get out of my room."

"Promise me you won't go see them."

"Out." She said pointing to the door.

"_Bridgette_." He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Get out." She said. He sighed before he left the room and closed the door behind him. Bridgette stood there for a moment before she changed into a dark blue shirt and jeans. She grabbed her hoody from the end of her bed and pulled it on. She went over to her door and cracked it open to hear Sam and Lucy talking. She didn't know where Michael had gone but she knew that Lucy wouldn't let her out of the house at this hour either. She closed the door and went over to the window. She looked down to see it was pretty high. She sighed and closed the window. Bridgette was just about to brave heading out through the house when something hit her window. She opened the window and looked down. "Dwayne?" The dark haired biker smirked up at her.

"Come down." He said.

"I can't." Bridgette said shaking her head. "It's too high."

"I'll catch you." He said. "Trust me." Bridgette felt her face heat up at the smile he was giving her. She nodded and he grinned more. Bridgette sat on the window sill before swinging her legs out. She hesitated and looked down at Dwayne. "Don't be scared." He said. Bridgette let out a breath before jumping down. Dwayne caught her bridal style with ease and smiled down at her as she blushed. "I've got you." He said before he started walking. Bridgette put her arms around his neck.

"I-I can walk." She said quietly.

"I know." He said glancing down at her.

"Alright." She said. He chuckled.

"Relax."

"O-Okay." She said before laying her head on his shoulder. "Your hair's really soft." She said as it brushed against her hands. He chuckled again.

"Thank you. Yours smells nice." He said. Bridgette was grateful that he couldn't see how red her face was getting.

…

After a few more minutes they reached where Dwayne had parked his bike. He set Bridgette down before he got on the bike.

"Are we meeting up with the others?" She asked as she got on behind him.

"Not till later." He said shaking his head and starting up his bike. Bridgette wrapped her arms around him and put her lips near his ear.

"Just me and you till then, huh?" She asked. He looked back at her with a smirk before he took off.

…

They arrived at the cave quickly and Dwayne took Bridgette's hand to safely lead her down. They entered the main part of the cave and save David in his chair.

"Where are Marko and Paul?" Bridgette quietly asked Dwayne.

"They're out getting a bite to eat." David said with a smirk and a light chuckle as if he found something funny. Bridgette nodded. "Want a drink?" David asked holding up the wine bottle from the other night. Bridgette looked at Dwayne, uncertain. He smiled at her and put a hand on her back.

"You don't have to." He said.

"Well, Michael had some…" Bridgette said quietly.

"So why can't you?" David asked. "Unless… he told you not to." Bridgette frowned. "I thought you said he wasn't the boss of you."

"He's not." Bridgette said crossing her arms.

"Then why not have a sip?" Bridgette hesitated but slowly moved away from Dwayne and over to David. He held out the bottle to her. She gulped and took the bottle slowly. "There you go." David said as she brought the bottle to her lips. She took a swig of the red liquid and David's smirk grew. "Good girl." He purred. She handed the bottle back and licked her lips. She jumped in surprise as Dwayne wrapped his arms around her from behind. Bridgette heard noises and looked to see Paul and Marko enter the cave. They both stopped and grew silent when they saw her there and David holding the bottle with a large smirk on his face.

…

It was almost three in the morning when Dwayne brought Bridgette back home. He parked his bike far enough away from the house where it wouldn't alert Michael. The two got off the bike and Bridgette let out a surprised noise as Dwayne picked her up with a laugh making her giggled.

When they got back to the house he helped her up to her window by letting her stand on his shoulders. She was extremely grateful that she wasn't wearing a skirt. Once she was inside she leaned back out the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" Bridgette asked. Dwayne nodded as he smirked up at her. "Bye." She said with a small wave. He waved back before walking away. Bridgette let out a happy sigh before closing the windows. She let herself fall onto her bed with a big smile.

* * *

**The Michael/OC is one sided unless you guys feel differently. **


End file.
